


marimo

by fishysama



Series: goretober 2020!!! [3]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Body Horror, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Goretober, Goretober 2020, Guro, Horror, Implied Relationships, M/M, Marimo, Parasites, fucking moss....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: goretober day 3: parasite (thanks to friend geg for helping with this prompt!)akihiko makes an indulgent purchase.
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Series: goretober 2020!!! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950796
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	marimo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geggyyy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=geggyyy).



> spoiler alert this is fucking dumb dtfgyhuji

“Usagi-san? What the hell is this?”

There was nothing Misaki dreaded more than receiving a giant package at the Usami household. Realistically, the only two outcomes for these situations are that a) Akihiko spent a ridiculous amount of money on some stuffed bear or luxury children’s toy, or b) one of the Usami family members gave them a foreboding gift (a favorite was the crystal chandelier from Usagi-chichi with a delivery note reading:  _ Don’t get too attached to my son. _ ).

Opening the package, it’s evident that it’s the prior. The cardboard box is filled with jars of marimo, so tightly sealed with insulation and newspaper that they’re still cold to the touch.  _ It’s always something new with him… _

On cue, Akihiko prances down the stairs, looking cheery. He carries Suzuki-san beneath his arm, its jade bow swinging with each step. “Finally,” he sighs with relief, “They’re here!”

Misaki grumbles as Akihiko looks down at the package with joy, “...You do realize we have an entire _ full _ room dedicated to cultivating marimo, right?”

“But these are special marimo!” Akihiko gleams, lifting one of the small jars out of the box. To be fair, it was quite different from the rest of the marimo they were raising. This variety had a slightly bluer tint, striped and freckled with neutral yellows and light greens. But the fact that Misaki could differentiate types of marimo was already a sign that they have too many. “Look how beautiful they are! They practically glimmer in the light!”

Misaki sighs, leaning back on the kitchen counter. It was… pleasant to watch his partner gush over something he was passionate (?) about, but Misaki knew he would end up having to shoulder the burden of caring for them in the end. “I guess…”

“They’re a marvel of genetic engineering! In America, they started doing genome reconstruction on all sorts of things. They’re trying to create a new species of marimo!” He holds the jar up to the light, grinning broadly. The ball almost seems to glow, like all GMOs seem to do. The water practically looks like Maruchan chicken soup. “I’m glad that the additional shipping price paid off. They came so quickly!”

For the sake of his heart, Misaki doesn’t even bother asking what Akihiko means by the “additional shipping price.” He lets Akihiko have his moment, unpacking and studying every jar, and retreats to his room to work on his thesis. He didn’t even want to think about cleaning knowing that he needs to find a place to put the new moss balls. And the fact that his thesis was less stressful than that was  _ really  _ saying something.

With the help of an energy drink, Misaki managed to write two whole pages in… five hours. The slight tug in his stomach lets Misaki know it’s time to cook dinner. Relieved, he gets up from his chair, sighing and stretching. He exits his room, thinking of what to cook that night. Eel, maybe? All of the talk of marimo was making Misaki nostalgic about their travels.  _ Maybe we should go back to Hamamatsu once I graduate… _

The bizarre image downstairs tears Misaki away from his thoughts of future plans, though. Akihiko’s beloved marimo delivery was in disarray: glass jars shattered, pools water bound to stain the hardwood floors, missing moss balls. “Oi!” Misaki sprints down the stairs, knowing that he was going to clean up whatever Akihiko’s mess was—

Akihiko is face down on the kitchen floor, covered in moss. The marimo have uncurled from their original spheres, now coating every inch of his exposed skin. They weren’t just laying on the surface, though. They were soaking in; Misaki could see it with his own eyes. The blue sludge slowly dissipates into Akihiko’s arms and neck. More of the moss slowly creeps to Akihiko’s body; Misaki witnesses one of them burst from its glass cage, shooting out at a velocity that makes Misaki jump back in fear.

At first, Misaki can only stand there in disbelief, watching his boyfriend getting eaten? killed? sickened? by the moss. Before he even can move, Akihiko starts with a shudder.

“U-Usagi-san..? Are you okay?” Misaki cautiously approaches him, minding not to step near or on any of the mutant moss.

Akihiko slowly rises, non-absorbed lichen dripping from his arms. “...” He lowly growls, creakily turning around to face Misaki. Seaweed green eyes like uncleaned swimming pools. Misaki feels the sludge pulling at his ankles, wet and draining. “I’m fine, Misaki.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
